Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 710 - Lore
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #710 - Lore is the seven-hundred tenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-ninth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Google+ Has Died Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie, saying they are almost upon the 700 episode mark of walking to the Far Lands. The Direct Relief number is at $18,232.81. At long last, Google+ has been shut down, not because it was a horrible failure but because of a data breach and the breach's cover-up. Kurt always resisted Google+'s intertwining with YouTube, and says that YouTube always was Google's social network. Question: We've heard you mention of the Hidey Hole Paradox a few times, but I for one am ignorant of the specifics. Can you get into it in detail please? The Hidey Hole Paradox happened after a failed recording where he was sick. He scrapped the episode and waited until he got over the cold. In Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 036 - WAT., Kurt tried to go on a different route. But at the end of the episode, he saw a tamed dog sitting. He knew it was some technical mistake from the first recording, but not wanting to record the episode a third time played it off as being a mystery which sent fan speculation into overdrive. At the end of FLoB-athon 2012, there was a glitch that made Wolfie vanish after he exited the game. Kurt deliberately invoked the paradox to retain the 699492 Monument and go to the last back-up with Wolfie. Question: Is there a way to subscribe to your FLoB videos without all your other videos? Kurt jokes about the implication that his other videos aren't interesting. He says there was a shows feature, but it was broken. Kurt thinks there might be a way to follow playlists. Question: If I want to get into the streaming, or content creation business, would you recommend YouTube or Twitch? Kurt gave this same answer to a young kid at a Minecon Earth panel in Seattle last year. He suggests not trying to be popular, as this being popular was a surprise and there could be something new on the horizon. Kurt says all the popular people are his age in their mid-thirties, and if you want to make videos just do it for fun. Kurt himself even wishes he took more advantage of it when it was hot, he would have to have a normal job. Question: Kurt, how do you feel about some Far Lands haikus? Refrigerator. Kurt points out this is a haiku. Question: When you first started to upload videos, what did you expect out of it, how have your intentions/motivations changed since? There were some people starting to make big money, but Kurt did not have a big conception of it. He started in March and didn't apply for a partnership until July. He digs in a Hidey Hole, joking that it is scripted will promoting FLoB.